Pourquoi ne m'adressestu plus la parole ?
by MiniblOnde07
Summary: One shOt. Drarry. "Draco ne me parle plus. Cela va faire un an. Il me trompe, je le sais. Mais tous les soirs il revient à la maison et pleure sur le canapé. Mais pas ce soir. Où est-il?


Disclaimer : Rien nà moi, tout à J.K.Rowling, sauf cett' pathétique n'histOire.

Genre : One shOt. Drarry. Tragédie.

Rating : K

bOnne lecture )

* * *

Pourquoi ne me dis-tu plus rien ?

Je ne pouvais pas aller chez lui et lui demander « Où est mon mari ? ». Ca aurait été… je ne sais pas, mal placé ? De toute manière je n'étais pas sensé être au courant.

Cela fait quelques mois maintenant que Draco sort avec un ancien ami à moi. Bien sûr il est toujours marié et moi je sais qu'il me trompe. Mais je le voyais revenir tous les soirs à la maison. Lorsqu'il revenait de son escapade, souvent il montait un instant dans notre chambre, ne m'adressait pas la parole, pas le moindre mot. Mais il prenait un de mes t-shirts qu'il reniflait un instant. Il ne sentait plus mon odeur. Ca faisait longtemps que je l'avais porté celui-là, mais c'était mon préféré. Et tous les soirs, je voyais Draco retourner dans le fauteuil du salon, mon t-shirt en boule contre son cœur. Il pleurait silencieusement et murmurait de temps en temps mon prénom tout doucement.

Mais ce soir-ci j'étais inquiet, très inquiet.

Parce que Draco, je l'ai toujours aimé, et je l'aimerai toujours. Et lui, même s'il me trompe, je sais qu'il n'aime pas cet autre, que c'est mon prénom qu'il murmure dans son sommeil, que c'est à moi qu'il pense pendant toute la journée.

Certains soirs, j'espère que le lendemain je ne l'aimerai plus, Draco, mon mari qui me trompe. Je me dis que ce serait si facile et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il me trompe puisqu'il revient de toute façon à la maison, en piteux état, fou de chagrin de ce qu'il a fait. Honteux, il chuchote qu'il m'aime. Mais ces mots ne me sont pas destinés car il ne me parle plus.

La nuit est tombée et il n'est pas là. J'ai peur pour lui car mon amour est sincère et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Cela fait un an aujourd'hui que Draco a commencé à ne plus me parler, à faire comme si je n'existais pas. Un an jour pour jour. A-t-il décidé de me quitter ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai besoin de le voir, même s'il ne me parle pas. J'ai besoin de sentir sa présence. Car même s'il ne s'en doute pas, j'ai toujours su où il était, je le protégeais à distance. Mais ce soir, c'est la panique. Je ne l'ai pas trouvé chez son amant que j'ai aperçu seul devant la télévision.

Draco n'est pas dans la ville. Je prends une rue qui monte vers un endroit où je ne suis jamais allé. J'aperçois au loin sa chevelure dorée. Il est agenouillé dans cet endroit que je ne trouve pas très agréable. Je m'approche et j'écoute.

Pardonne-moi Harry, pardonne-moi…

Je suis décidé à lui pardonner ce qu'il voudra, je l'aime trop pour çà, je lui dis, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il m'ait entendu. Ou alors il me nie encore. Toujours est-il qu'il poursuit son monologue pas très varié et je voix des larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues.

Excuse moi Harry, çà fait un an, je t'ai trompé tu sais mais c'est toi que j'aime et que j'aimerai toujours. Conseille-moi Harry…

Je suis ému. Entendre de sa bouche qu'il m'aime confirme mes pensées.

Harry, ca fait un an aujourd'hui, un an jour pour jour que… un an…

Mais alors qu'il termine, je m'aperçois que son regard a toujours fixé le même point.

Un an jour pour jour mais je ne parviens toujours pas à t'oublier…

Je regarde alors le début de cette pierre gravée à mon nom.

« Ci- gît Harry Potter-Malfoy, mort en héros. »

Et je comprends pourquoi des larmes coulent des yeux métalliques de mon mari, je comprends pourquoi il ne me répondait plus. Je comprends qu'il m'aimera toujours. Je comprends pourquoi il s'endort sur ma pierre tombale. Et du bout des doigts, j'effleure sa joue et remonte la cape pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid.

J'aimerais qu'il refasse sa vie car je sais que je serai toujours dans son cœur, et du haut du ciel, je continuerai à le surveiller.

* * *

Ch'tite review :$

En tout cas merci à tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé. On m' a souvent répété que mes histoires étaient trop courtes. Et bien oui, je n'écris que quand l'inspiration me vient et donc je sais pas me commander un chapitre pour tel ou tel jour. Et je n'arrive qu'à écrire des one-shot ou des mini-fics. Parce que ceux-là je suis sûre de finir. Donc désolée, si vous voulez des longues fic', je suis pas la bonne auteure. Plein dgrOs bsOux nà vOus.

miniblOnde.


End file.
